


Take me?

by Memessavedme



Series: Edit companion one shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Hurt Billy Hargrove, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Steve finds Billy in his basement one night, soaking wet, injured and confused.A little companion to a fake scene edit I made...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Edit companion one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Take me?

It was late, Steve had work tomorrow. Not the night you want to hear the loud metallic bang of the cellar door flying open and hitting the paving stones surrounding it. The fact the trees were not swaying and the sky clear only made his heart sink. His stomach twist ever so slightly as he turned away from the kitchen cupboard to face the direction of the basement entrance.

As he walked towards the patio doors he pulled a knife out of the holder before sliding the plain glass out of the way. The silence that surrounded the house was only adding to the tension, the unknowing. It wasn’t until he turned the corner that he saw blood. Just a few drops leading through the single open door.

It was dark but it was even darker down there and he hadn’t the forethought to bring a torch, not that he didn’t keep one on his bedside table. He could hear something though, a faint whimpering accompanied by hushed whispers coming from the black hole below his house.

It was human, or humanlike so he opened the other door. Set it down gently and began the descent into the dark, slowly stepping down the currently invisible familiar steps until he reached for the light. The second it flicked on he saw him.

“Billy?” He asked watching the one person that made this monster filled small town bearable hunched over with his hands covering his ears. Cold, wet and injured on the dirty concrete floor of his basement. The moment he said his name he stumbled back, finding support on the large storage box beside him.

His eyes dazed, lost as he looked up at Steve through wet curls. Steve didn’t think, didn’t even realise until he was on his knees before the confused boy, knife hitting the ground with a <span;> _clang_ <span;>. Reaching to touch him, make sure he was alright. To let him know he was safe but Billy moved back even further until his back was against the wall. “Billy, what’s…what happened?” He asked not getting any closer.

“I don’t…I don’t know,” Was all he could say, all he could get out as he shivered in his soaked clothing. When Steve reached out again he didn’t flinch, his eyes began to recognise him. “I just knew I needed to come to you. To find you because….you…but then it told me to take you.”

“Take me?” Steve wiped the curls out of his face, seeing the darkened circles under his eyes and the hurt that filled them.

“Take you to him…and…and…I couldn’t hurt you..no so I came down here,” He grabbed his wrists, squeezed it slightly as he raised back up onto his toes. “He tried to make me take you.”“Billy I think I know what’s happening and I need you to come upstairs so I…so we can stop it,” He said searching the scared boys eyes for understanding only to find nothing. “Please, for me?”  
  
“Okay,” Was all Billy said. He let Steve pull him to his feet, support him as they climbed the stairs to the garden and then into the much warmer house. Let him sit him down on the sofa with a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he dialed the phone. Still in site but not close enough for Steve’s comfort.  
  
Billy was injured and in trouble and…Joyce wasn’t answering the phone. Hopper wasn’t answering and neither was Dustin. It was 9pm but it still rang and rang until Steve gave up. For a moment he stood there looking at the boy he knew he loved sitting on his couch looking like a ghost. Like a pale imitation of him.  
  
“Shit,” He walked over and crouched before him, holding his hands on his knees. “I need you to come with me. We need to go somewhere to get you help.”  
  
Billy simply nodded and looked at him with such trust and need it nearly broke his heart. Steve sat him in the passenger seat of his Beamer and made sure the blanket was covering him properly before pulling out of the driveway at such a speed he nearly took out his own mailbox. He didn’t have time for clean clothes or shoes, he needed someone to pick up the damn phone and help him fix this. Fix his boyfriend before…it was too late


End file.
